The Puget Sound Oncology Consortium (PSOC) has been a funded member of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) since 1976. A multi-modality approach is utilized which includes: Pathology, Surgery, Chemotherapy, Radiation Therapy, Biological Response Modifier Therapy and Quality of Life evaluations for the aim of improving cancer treatment outcome and care. Overall objectives are prolongation of life, increased quality of life, decreased toxicities, and prolonged disease-free survival. Additional objectives include improvement in techniques of screening, early detection and prevention of cancer and the rapid transfer of innovative therapies from the laboratory to the clinic. PSOC is one of the largest SWOG member groups and altogether comprises a network of 21 hospital and medical centers throughout the Pacific Northwest (Alaska, Oregon, and Washington). The scientific agenda of PSOC is determined by disease-specific committees that have contributed four pilot studies to SWOG in the past grant period. PSOC has 29 investigators who coordinate or co-coordinate 51 studies and has 28 members who hold primary contributing authorship in 71 published reports of SWOG studies. PSOC supports a urological cancer outreach program (UCOP) as well as three SELECT sites. PSOC ranks in the top five in follow-up with a total caseload of 1,005 patients and averages an annual accrual from member and affiliates of about 130 patients. The Selenium and Vitamin E Trial has accrued 960 patients, the SELECT Ancillary Study accrued 191 patients, and the UCOP program accrued 43 patients in this past grant period. PSOC maintains autologous and allogeneic bone marrow transplant programs as well as an active stem cell transplant program. Cytogenetics laboratories at the University of Washington and at Swedish Medical Center are certified as submitting and reference laboratories. The Clinical Practices Committee formed by Saul E. Rivkin MD supports the evaluation of resource utilization and legislative/cost effectiveness issues for patients enrolled in SWOG studies. Membership increased during the current grant period with a total of 108 new physician members. PSOC members are active in administrative and scientific activities and are dedicated to support the goals of the Southwest Oncology Group.